Return to Truth
by Elanor Evans
Summary: Some people are not who we thought them to be. Identities are revealed, as are ancient secrets. The beginning of a new era has started for the world, as things thought to be lost are brought to light once more.
1. Default Chapter

_Return to truth_

  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Got that? I have zero, zilch, nada. So I can't say I own anything, besides this plot. So bye-bye!!

  


Warnings: Slash in the form of HP/SS, SB/RL, L/A, GG/SS. Some swearing, and some mentions of violence later on.

  


Authors notes: God this plot bunny has been annoying me for so long it is not even funny! It actually popped up one day as I was reading my Lord of the Rings books and I thought to myself... 'hey, wouldn't it be cool if it turned out that some of the people are, or were elves, and were the last surviving members of their race still in Middle Earth?'. And so it developed from there. I hope you enjoy what I have so far, and remember... feedback is the greatest gift you can give to an authoress, so please read and review!

  
  
  
  
  


_"You stupid man!"_

_ Severus shouted at Sirius Black, who was standing at the front of the hall. _

_"Why in the name of the valar did you tell him that!?" _

_The that to which Severus was referring to was the fact that Sirius Black, who had just been released from Azkaban had just told his godson that he could not stay with him during the summer break because it would be 'to dangerous' for him to stay there at Black manor._

_"Elves are not meant to deal with being hurt in this way. Did you know that if this has affected him as badly as I think it has he could very well die?! Did you know that?!"_

_ he questioned madly. This fit was causing quite a stir, attracting the attention of the remaining teachers in the great hall _

_"We could both die you fools! Both me and my mate if his heart is not soothed." _

_He finally stormed out of the hall, but stopped quickly for a moment in front of the headmaster. "Elvellon(elf friend) we are leaving this place"_

_ he stated clearly. _

_"My mate and I are leaving for the undying lands before the week is out." _

_Albus gazed at him sadly and returned_

_ "You will be rejoining your family I take it?"._

_ He nodded and tersely replied _

_"It is time. My lord father will be expecting us."_

_ A melancholy looked suddenly floated upon his features, portraying the image of a sad being who has seen to much pain and sorrow in their life _

_"We are the last of our people to leave this Middle Earth Albus. The elves will be gone for a long time to come. Arda is now in your hands Elvellon, treat her as we have." _

_Severus then let the hall, greatly saddened at the loss of his friends, yet the fire for his love kept him moving towards him and their friend, the lord of the horses, Shadowfax. Coming up silently behind the younger elf he wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him tight to his heart. "Dear one, they know we are leaving now." _

_Harry nodded, then turned around to press his face into Sev's chest. _

_"We shall be sailing towards the west, as it has been foretold for centuries." _

_came a muffled voice from his chest._

_ "Melamin, lle naa vanima"(my love you are beautiful)_

_he looked down at his life mate with soft eyes._

_ "Come, you mustn't hide your self now, we are who we are, and you.....lle naa ikotane mell a'amin corm, ta nagera amin a'tiro lle ve'sina."(you are so dear to my heart, it hurts to see you like this)" _

_He looked with nothing but pure adoration upon his lover of over a thousand years._

_ "Come"_

_he motioned to the young man as he let him go _

_"Come to my chambers and we shall return to our natural state together, and we shall prepare for our trip"_

_ Harry looked up at his lover with trust shining through his eyes and nodded as he was once again pulled into an embrace as the began to walk towards the castle. They took a secret path which they had discovered my years ago when they were still new to this castle, and it ended up outside of a secret entrance to the Slytherin dorms. By the time they had reached his rooms, Harry had resolved to show up all those who had begun to scorn him for the way he was living his life. He was an immortal creature, he was millennia old and he had enough tricks to last him till the end of time and beyond._


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


_Chapter 2- Return to truth_

  
  


_Cautiously he looked up into the thoughtful face of his lover and announced _

_"I shall not return to my former dorms unless it is absolutely needed." _

_Sev nodded and acknowledged the new found resolution is his mates eyes. He grinned and then let him go _

_"I take it we are going to have a big 'coming out' of sorts tomorrow morning?" _

_Harry looked mischievously at his loved and uttered an innocent _

_"maybe.."_

_ Sev shook his head at the Gryffindor's antics and laughed. "Then I suppose we should tell the headmaster to add another seat to the head table then?" he asked with mirth in his normally broody voice. Harry nodded and his rapidly lengthening hair bobbed impishly as he nodded excitedly. Severus walked over to the large wardrobe and opened the doors reveling an amazing amount of ancient elvish clothing from when they had first been bonded and married. _

_"Love"_

_ he called over his shoulder, _

_"Would you mind passing me a hair tie?"_

_ "Sure"_

_ Harry responded from his place in front of another wardrobe across the room. Getting to his feet he gracefully walked to the beside table and picked up a black hair tie before deciding to fling it at his lovers head. With a sharp ping it hit Sev in the back of the head. Harry giggled then ducked a shoe which was thrown back at him._

_ "Haha! Missed me!" _

_he cackled from his position behind the bed. Sev just shook his head and muttered something about Gryffindor stubbornness before throwing his now waist length hair back into a loose pony tail. Harry was still snickering by the time he finally made it back to the wardrobe he was searching through. _

_"Shoes, shoes, shoes....SHOES!!!!"_

_ a whole mini chest full of shoes went flying across the room and landed on the bed with a dull thump. Sev turned around to look at Harry and questioned exasperated _

_"How many pairs of shoes do we have?"_

_ harry turned around from his place and sat crossed legged starting across the room at his husband with an amused look upon his face. _

_"I have no clue what so ever Severus. And I suspect that we shall never know, because how long have we been alive, and how long have we been wearing shoes?"_

_ The potions master shrugged, and then returned to sorting though the over sized monstrosity he and his husband dared to call a 'wardrobe'._

_ "You know what?"_

_ Harry said, still facing Severus_

_ "I will miss this place, but I do believe that it is for the better if we leave now, rather than later"_

_ Sev whipped his head and eyed his husband with a careful gaze. _

_"Though that does not mean I am still not hurt about the one person I dared to call family, hurting me by denying me the right to a real home." _

_He dipped his head at that and sniffled quietly. Sev quickly scooted over to where Harry was sitting and put a slim finger under his chin before lifting Harry's face up to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me Harry James Potter, you have every right to be upset. In my opinion he proved himself to be a complete ass when he pulled that stunt of his. But we will leave all of this existence behind us when we leave this place, you will no longer be the boy-who-lived to everybody in the world, you will be Ithildin mate of Uail, an elf who is leaving, fading into the West to be with his family and friends who left these shores eons ago." _

_Harry nodded as best as he could from his vantage point. Severus then reached up and carefully wiped the tears off of Harry's pale face._

_ "I love you Sev" _

_Harry whispered quietly before leaning in to press his lips to those of his lover. ~his lips taste like chocolate~ Sev thought as they broke apart, while at exactly the same time Harry was thinking that his mate had always tasted of lemon grass and mint. Harry smiled sweetly and grasped at Severus' hands._

_ "We should just wear something very simple in it's elegance, not too flashy, yet at the same time something that would attract the eyes of all who see us" _

_Sev nodded lightly, clearly understanding his mate's logistics. _

_"I agree. Forest colours and dark blues with subtle silver highlights would work well for us" _

_he added in. _

_"But we should have something brilliant for tomorrow and the last day." _

_Harry mused aloud. Severus thought for a moment before responding. "Maybe council robes for the days in between?" he questioned. Harry smirked _

_"You read my mind again my dearest Severus" _

_Both broke out laughing and then grinned broadly. _

_"Now. For tomorrow" _

_he sighed thoughtfully as he stood up staggering slightly. He reached out his hand to help pull his husband up beside him, but as he did there cam a loud knock at the door. They looked at each other._

_"Oh. Shit."_


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Return to truth-chapter 3

  
  


Severus groaned darkly. Harry started to shake slightly, and his eyes darkened considerably.

"Do not answer that door Severus. I am begging you" 

  


he pleaded with the Potions Master.

"Alright melamin"

he sighed.

"Open the door Snape!"

came the loud voice of Sirius Black 

"We know you're in there!" 

  
  


The two quickly cast a concealing charm on themselves and ducked out of their chambers at top speed. When they reached the Slytherin commons they followed Crabbe and Goyle out into the hallway so as not to make any people passing by think that the portrait was opening on it's own. They then made for their secret arboretum in a forgotten tower on the other side of the castle. The followed a hidden staircase off of the Astronomy tower into the meeting place of the elves. It had been their place for over 200 years, spanning 3 life times, including the tail end of their run in their first bodies, the first time. It was a strange place. Trees had been transported from Lothlorien to this place, and it was made to look as if it was in the middle of a deep glade in the middle of the ancient woods. 

  


A pavilion that looked as if it was made up of light rose up in the center of the arboretum. It was made up of wood freely given from the trees of the golden wood and then adorned with the beautiful carvings of their people. The inside was furnished with some of their old furniture, which included a beige reclining couch for 2, an ebony side table, a chest of some of their clothing and small things which they had collected through the ages. A bench sat outside the pavilion and was engraved with a name plat which had been created at their bonding ceremony. A cool breeze drifted though the room and filled it with the scent of exotic plants, many of which were now considered extinct. A light mist rose from the ground and the place looked magical and reminded them of a time that had long since passed. The founders had helped to build the room, back when they were building Hogwarts itself. The group had been quite tight to each other, and did not fight as it had been made out though history. It was wildly exaggerated. 

  


Helga Hufflepuff was the sweetest woman anyone could ever hope to meet. She was loyal and true to what she believed in, and was always willing to help anyone who needed it. Rowena Ravenclaw was a brilliant scientist, if not a little eccentric in her ways. But she was endearing in her own way. Salazar Slytherin was quite possibly the loyalist friend on the face of the planet. He was not the villain he was made out to be in the books. He was in fact an overly protective sweetheart with a temper that was not to be matched. Sure he had some strange views on some things, but he always respected the opinions of others. Godric Gryffindor, was at heart a lion cub. He loved life and he loved his mate with a fierce passion that was rarely ever found. He was brave and would stand up for anyone who needed to be protected. 

  


The four loved each other, and two found love with one another. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were lovers from the time they first met when they were only teenagers. They were the perfect couple, and everyone thought the same. 

  


They all had different, and usually interesting ways with dealing with their students. Helga would always try to make friends with the students, while Rowena scared them with her almost psychotic tendencies in the art of potions making. Salazar won anyone he met over with his quick jokes and an air of confidence that he seemed to carry around himself. Godric was playful, to say the least. His training was fun and practical at the same time. He loved his students and wanted them to have the best chance at life that they could possibly have. They had been lucky to have such good and true friends. 

  


When the door opened they found the room as they had left it the last time they were there. Even the candle they had left was still it, after all it had a charm on it to never burn out, and to never light anything on fire, they were thankful of that. More than that, it was a taste of home. The woods which they had left so long ago were reflected in this small sanctuary.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


Chapter 4-Return to Truth

  
  


Harry smiled as he ran towards a running stream which came from beneath Hogwarts, it was beautiful, with it's sparkling waters and the slight noise it made as it rushed along the smooth pebbles that lined the bottom of the waterbed. The mist parted as he ran though it, and Severus laughed at the sight of his lover looking so youthful for once. It had been too long since he had last seen him like this. Harry knelt at the edge of the water and dipped his hand into it.

"Cold" 

He shuddered as he quickly removed it. Hearing laughter behind him, he turned and glared at his lover with twinkling eyes, that had always seemed to glow with mischief.

  


"And pray tell, my dear elf lover, what do you find so amusing?'

He asked in a mocking tone, that lacked all malice. Severus slunk foreword, in an all together very sensual way that he knew drove his lover insane, and when he reached him lent forward and whispered into his ear,

  


"You my sweet Harry. Do you have any idea how amazing you look in this spot? Or even how long I have been waiting to see you here, with me again?"

Harry smiled and in a purring tone responded,

  


" I take it you like what you see Severus?"

  


He then moved in the direction of the pavilion, holding his head high and doing his best to make his lover restless. Finally he got tired of walking, and then sprinted the final few meters to the marble steps of the building. The gentle breeze ruffled the gauzy material of the drawn back curtains. Everything in here reflected the golden age of the elves, when they had been in their prime. Harry had been Ithildin, godson of Elrond, and the son of Glorfindel. He was an elf with a noble upbringing. Severus was Uail, son of Halidar. He had been born and raised in Lothlorien as a healer. 

  


The two had met, by accident when Ithildin had accompanied his god sister, Arwen , on a visit to her grandmother Galadriel. Uail had been out, walking down one of the many paths, when he caught sight of the vision that was Ithildin of Rivendell. The young elf had been kneeling by a flower bed, and had been weeding in between the plants. Deep ebony hair framed his pale face and bright green eyes, which he had even they, stood out in a stark contrast to his sculpted features. Uail had fallen in love the instant he had seen Ithildin, kneeling among the flowers. He had, in the end approached him, and introduced himself. And the rest is, as they say, history. Severus was reminded of that very moment as Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs, and as the younger man/elf turned around he fell in love, all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  


Chapter 5-Return to truth

  
  
  


Authors notes: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I will mention you all by name in my next update. I am really happy that you are enjoying the fic so far, and I hope to continue it for some time to come. But there is the horrible entity know as school to deal with, so I hope to at least be able to update this once every few days, of not sooner. Thanks again, and happy reading!

  
  
  
  


" What the hell just happened?"

  


Sirius asked looking at the headmaster as Severus Snape left the great hall after blowing up completely at him.

  


"That Mr. Black"

  


He began to explain

  


" Was a view of the protective nature of an elf of their mate in action. Severus and Harry are the last elves left on Earth, or as it was known to them 'Arda'. They faded and were reborn several times before this, and in this life time they have finally been able to achieve their return to immortality"

  


The rest of the teachers in the great hall simply stared at the headmaster. If what he was saying was true, the very last of the elves, a race thought only to be mythical was a reality and they had been living among them for god knows how long.

  


"Who are they?"

  


Professor McGonnagall asked curiously. Albus turned to her and smiled.

  


" Severus and Harry are Uail and Ithildin, of Mirkwood and Rivendell respectively. They are both from highly distinguished backgrounds, and have had enough training in weaponry, magic, and everything to do with how to act around nobility, I do not doubt that they would be perfectly at ease in the most stressful of situations."

  


The group nodded and responded accordingly, but Sirius still looked completely floored at the revelations which had been forced upon him and the rest of the staff. He took one more glance at the people in the hall and then took off in the direction of the dungeons. He had a feeling the two elves would be down there. 

  


~ I am not going to lose my godson~

  


He thought angrily as he ran. The corridors passed in a blur as he neared the dungeons. Finally he reached the entrance to the normally ill-tempered potion's master's chambers. It was guarded by a large painting of a thunderstorm over a lake.

  


~How suitable for such a crabby jerk~

Sirius thought mockingly. He then turned and pounded loudly at the portrait.

  


"Open the door Snape!" 

  


He shouted through the door.

  


"I know you're in there!" 

  


He waited for several moments and there was no answer. He growled and then began to stalk toward his own room, he was going to have one major venting session when he got there, and for once he was glad that his mate, Remus Lupin, was away for the day. The last thigh he needed right at that moment was to face up to his husband, who tended to become very short tempered for several days before the full moon. Sirius' cloak billowed behind him as he stalked toward his rooms.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  


Return to Truth- Chapter 6

  
  


Harry giggled as he ran up the stone steps and entered the pavilion. Everything was exactly the sane as he had remembered it. The wind seemed to carry the scent of everything that he had known from the very beginning of time. It reminded him of the long summers of his first 1000 years, most of which he spent with his father traveling in and around Rivendell and Lothlorien. He and Glorfindel were close and his father had taught him everything he could about elven history, battle and battle tactics, magic and nature. But it had been his godfather, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, who had taught him about nobility, etiquette, law, elven politics, and healing. For some reason that he could never comprehend, everyone always that he was the sweetest thing that ever lived and it got quite annoying once he passed into his 'teenage' years. 

  


He was lucky though, he had a best friend in Arwen, Lord Elrond's youngest child and only daughter. She had been his best friend since they could walk, as they were only 3 years apart which was considered a short time for elves. Arwen was his confidante, she knew every last one of his secrets and all of his dreams. Even though she was such a small amount older than himself she was some what of a surrogate mother to him, as well as a mentor and a friend. His mother, Aredhel Felagund, had died when he was only 13, and he had trouble remembering what she was like sometimes, but for all purposes Arwen had made an amazing substitute.

  


Severus came up , silently behind his lover, walking slowly up the marble stairs with much more grace than Harry had. Harry smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around his torso from behind for the second time that day, only this time he was incredibly happy instead of increasingly depressed. He leaned back and rested in his lovers arms while silently observing the safe haven they were now locate in. 

  


The air around the pavilion was calm and lent it's self to thoughts of peace and tranquility. Severus let all of his masks drop and simply allowed himself to get caught up in the moment. For the both of them it seemed as if it would be perfectly natural for Elladan and Elrohir to thunder through the trees at full speed trying to escape their father after a prank gone bad, or Gandalf to meander by on the path singing to himself quietly as he passed.

  


Harry Sighed and leaned his head back to nuzzle Severus' neck. He always felt the safest when he was wrapped up in his lovers strong arms.

  


"You're brooding again"

  


Came a the rumbling voice of his mate. He felt it reverberate through his chest. He smiled as he let out a small laugh, then replied in a dreamy voice.

  


"Not brooding Sev, never brooding. Just happy."

  


Harry pushed out Severus' arms then turned around and placed a hand on his mates chest

  


"Melamin"

  


He sighed with a happy breath before raising his chin. His emerald eyes shone brightly and sparkled with laughter and for the first time in many ages, hope. Severus returned the smile and for a single moment everything was completely as it should be. Harry wrapped his arms around Sev's neck and then pulled the older man down and kissed him deeply. Severus leaned into the kiss heavily and ran his hands around to clutch at Harry's back. As they broke apart both were breathing heavily from the apparent lack of oxygen. Harry then rested his head on Severus' chest and allowed the soothing rhythm of his mates heartbeat calm him, and in return he was held tightly.

  


"Were going home"

  


Sev whispered in a disbelieving tone. The reality of the situation was finally setting in. Harry bit back laughter as he realized what was happening and as he moved back to look at his husband he saw how incredibly pale his face had become.

  


"Sev?"

  


He asked worriedly looking at the drained face of his lover. Severus looked down, blinked once and then,

  


"WE HAVE TO PACK!"

  


He shouted out suddenly, scaring all of the birds out of near by trees. Severus began to pace the wooden floor of the pavilion, and Harry in turn began to laugh.

  


"God Sev!"

  


He managed to gasp out between gales of laughter.

  


"We have seven whole days to get ready"

  


Severus bit back a biting retort and tried to continue on calmly.

  


" My dearest Ithildin, have you thought about the sheer amount of things we have collected over the millennia we have been alive and how much that is to PACK!"

  


His voice rose up to a near hysterical pitch as he reached the end of his minor tirade, which made Harry laugh all the more. As he was laughing there was a noticeable change in the tone of his voice. It changed from the rough sound of a human to the musical tones of an elf. A smile lit up Sev' s face and he began to laugh as well. He had to admit that laughed is infectious. For several long moments the two simply stood there, bent over laughing, happier than they had been in ages.

  
  
  


Author's notes: I would like to voice my thanks to the following people

  


Fabi

Candy cane

Katy999

SpikeXan

alianna15 

Hippy Flower 

athenakitty

slash_monkey

CrazycheeseCake

Peggy

Sabs

WindexWarriors

Chiki

Davenrood

  


I am so thankful for all of your reviews so far, it really means a lot to me. I am sorry for it taking me so long to update this, but unfortunately I have been sick and I have had a tone of school work due. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to start updating regularly on every Saturday or Sunday. So, enjoy!

  
  
  



End file.
